


Like Shattered Glass

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrid Louis, Kitten Louis, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, hybrid!louis, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Louis used to be severely abused until Nick adopts him, so he has always been jumpy. Lou accidentally breaks a glass or something and starts crying, flinching away and hiding from nick in fear of being hit. Then nick cuddles him and fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> kinda short but i hope you guys like it anyway. lots of love and enjoy!

Within the first few days that Louis had been living with him Nick couldn’t help but notice how skittish the hybrid was. It could be as little as the doorbell ringing and the hybrid would run off and hide. At first Nick pinned it to him being unsure of his new surroundings and within time he would settle down a little bit. But as time went on and Louis still would jump at the littlest of noises and Nick grew worried. He sat Louis down one day and coaxed the truth out of him.

“T-they used t-to hi-hit me…” Louis had whispered, immediately breaking down into tears as soon as the words had left his lips. When he calmed down enough to talk again he told Nick that he used to be brutally beaten for any little mistake he made, both at the shelter and with previous owners, and often was slapped around for their amusement as well. 

How anyone could even think of harming something as delicate and beautiful as Louis was absolutely disgusting and picturing it happen made Nick see red. After that confession Nick made it his personal mission to make the hybrid feel safe and try to forget that horrible time.

And for a while it worked. Louis didn’t even flinch when Nick accidently dropped a box full of old records and didn’t bat an eyelash when Harry decided it would be a good idea to put the volume on full blast during an action movie. He finally felt safe enough to let his guard down and not constantly search for a threat; and Nick couldn’t say that it warmed his heart to see that.

But in life sometimes when you take a few steps ahead it pushes you right back. 

*~*~*

“Hey, Lou wanna grab the plates for me?” Nick asked distractedly, stirring the sauce that was simmering on the stove.

“Okay!” Louis said happily reaching up on his tip-toes to grab two plates from out of the cabinet. When he settled back onto his heels he set the plates gently onto the edge of the counter but as he turned around to face Nick his tail swung out and sent the fragile ceramic clattering to the ground in a pile of sharp pieces and tiny slivers.

“Oh shit!” Nick cursed, shutting the stove off before stepping carefully over the broken pieces of glass and crouched in front of a very frightened Louis. “Are you okay, love?”

“I-I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me!” Louis whimpered, flinching away from Nick as he reached out to try and console the hybrid. “I didn’t mean to drop it!”

“Louis, I’m not gonna hurt you. It was just an accident, no big deal.” Nick murmured, kissing the hybrid’s forehead tenderly before leading him over toward the sofa.

“You sit here while I go clean up, yeah?” Louis didn’t reply but curled in on himself, his ears flat in his hair and eyes wide and showing nothing but fear.

Nick swept the glass up carefully, managing to not get any slivers stuck in his fingers as he dumped the last of it into the trash. When he came back into the living room it nearly broke his heart to see Louis’ eyes brimming with tears and his posture way to defensive.

“Louis sweetheart, are you okay? You didn’t get cut or anything right?”

“I’m sorry,” Louis said quietly, looking up at Nick with wide eyes; the tears falling freely from his eyes and cascading down his face. “I’m really sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, baby. It was an accident, could have happened to anyone.” Nick murmured, collecting Louis into his arms and peppering his face with kisses.

“So you’re not mad?” Louis hiccupped, his breath hitching on a sob.

“Don’t be silly, I could never be mad at you.” Nick pulled the hybrid closer to him and began to card his hand through Louis’ hair and scratching at his kitten ears, knowing it would soothe him. Nick smiled when Louis began to quietly purr, his tail tapping lazily against Nick’s thigh.

He waited until Louis’ breathing was back to a normal pace before murmuring a quiet “dinner?”

“Yeah,” Louis giggled when his tummy growled loudly. “I’m hungry.”

“My kitten is always hungry.” Nick teased, pushing Louis onto his back and blowing a raspberry into the soft skin of his tummy.

“Hey!” Louis protested pushing Nick away before flicking at Nick’s quiff. “At least I don’t have stupid hair.”

“Oh that’s it.” Nick growled playfully, chasing grabbing Louis around the waist and throwing him over his shoulder much to the hybrid’s amusement. 

“Nicky!” Louis squealed, his tail thrashing wildly and hitting Nick in the face.

“Hey! I give you a lift and this is how you treat me?” Nick said as he sat Louis down at the table.

“Yep.” The hybrid giggled, hiding his huge grin behind his hands. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” Nick laughed, pecking Louis quickly on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> liked? hated? wanna submit a prompt? my tumblr: nickloveshiskitten


End file.
